Moments in Still Life
by Storm Advent
Summary: A retrospective of Minato's and Yukari's relationship and time together during the course of that fateful year. Includes moments from Persona 3 and Persona 3 FES and moments that do not but seem appropriate in the context of Iwatodai, Gekkoukan and the world of Persona. I have included so this can become more then a novelisation of the Lovers Arcana. MinatoxYukari.
1. Yakushima Moonlight

Hi Everyone thank you for clicking this link whether you meant to or not either way an accidental viewer is still a viewer on the graphs :P  
Ive been meaning to do a Persona fic for about a year now but it was quite tough to think about what angle I wanted to take and how to approach it. In the end I decided to do a retrospective of the events between Minato and Yukari because they are favourite Persona shipping.

I have included events that take place in the game but have also plan to add a few more events outside of what we see in the game so it doesn't end up becoming a novelisation of the Lovers social link. I plan to get the rest of the cast involved as well in and outside of the SEES group. I have adjusted some of the dialogue and scenes to keep up a sense of flow whilst trying to protect the canon and emotions that Atlus lovingly crafted with this story. I may end up taking a few liberties with the timeline but hopefully nothing to drastic. Anyway that's enough of me writing this paragraph as a form of arse covering/damage limitation should it not be so well received. I hope you all enjoy. :D (MinatoxYukari all the way)

* * *

**Moments in Still Life**

Yukari stands alone in a contemplative silence trying her best to take on board the revelation of her father's tragic involvement with Tartarus and the Shadows. The gentle crashing of the ocean waves seem to echo through the air. Lanterns were placed alongside the beach every ten meters or so apart from each other as Yukari scanned the scenery around her turning left and then right. The lanterns were dotted along the beach like orange gerberas in a leafy hedgerow they each emit a muted glow as they hang on thin cylindrical bamboo poles.

She closes her eyes to focus on the sounds in attempt to mentally reset herself and try until she picks up the sound of footsteps approaching from behind as she hears the crunch of the dry beach sand. she had a good feeling it was Minato who was walking towards her so as soon as he heard him stop in place she spoke up

"You remember when I told you about my dad passing away when I was little"

"It was because of that incident" Yukari spoke aloud

"Since no one really knew what happened that night and my dad was in charge of the team, rumors circulated everywhere me and mum we had to move home several times until the abuse and anger from others eased down to the point that the incident just got became lost in history".

"That…That must have been tough" Minato said with sense of trepidation and honest unease

"I loved him a lot, I never thought he would do anything wrong" Yukari began spilling out information maybe as a form of catharsis  
"I received a letter from him back in the spring. It was from my Dad…. he wrote it ten years ago"  
"That letter it was addressed as "to my family" but it was mainly about me" Yukari lets out a quick chuckle  
"That only made me believe he had nothing to with that night or incident even more. But you know I thought that discovering the power of Persona, must have been fate. This power would allow me to work with Mitsuru and Kirijo Group. I thought it would give me the opportunity to find out what really happened"  
"Now it all has been for nothing" Her voice trailed off as she struggles to hold it together

"That's not true" Minato said with calm assertiveness

"Youre just trying to cheer me up" Yukari said with her face staring down towards her feet  
"But thanks anyway" a tiny fissure of a smile appears on her face  
"Ahhh" Yukari sighed  
"Why is reality never simple, it's just filled with trauma and despair" She cries out as she turns back towards the ocean

"I mean why did my Father have to die, Why couldn't it of been Mitsuru senpais instead" She pauses for a brief second  
"Haha wow, I'm horrible person aren't I?" She questions turning back towards Minato

"Of course you're not" Minato interrupted

"Oh well youre just Mr Perfect aren't you, nothing affects you, nothing moves you, you just walk through life without a care in the world. Watching from afar as those around you step in to shit at every turn" Yukari glared with a petrifying sharp glaze in her eyes. Her eyes were like a cold sharp set of daggers that could puncture through steel  
"You have some nerve to tell me how I should be thinking! Who the fuck do you are!? You don't know me or what I went through" Yukari exploded, as her voice breaks and fluctuates between tones during her outburst before she brought a palm to her forehead as she attempts to crawl in to her own hand to escape this scenario  
"Damn sorry my head is a complete mess right now, I mean you lost your parents too… but... I just don't know what to do anymore…." She cried as her knees buckled under the weight of everything that has gone on before collapsing down on to the sand in despair.

"Just don't lose hope" Minato said crouching down extending his arm towards her with a small smile on his face as he waited a few second for the message to resonate to the brown haired girl

"Huh what, you mean just keep believing?" She quietly murmured out before taking his hand back on to her feet

"Yes. It will hurt for a while but in a way it will help honour your fathers memory, Although I never knew him he sounds like a nice caring man and the last thing he would want to see is anyone suffer. Let alone a daughter he dearly loved and cared for. Remember just don't ever give up. Whether it be you're archery training or helping us take the fight to the shadows. Something tells me he was proud of you a long time ago but there is nothing wrong if you want to show off a little bit to make him feel even prouder

Yukari took Minatos hand and got back up to her feet. She just stood there in silence for a few seconds unsure of what to say unkowingly she ended up just staring straight in to his cerulean blue eyes as her mind was busy scrambling for something to say.

"You know you really are one of a kind" She said with a small genuine smile

Her train of thought was suddenly pole-axed when the blue haired teen stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders for quick comforting embrace. They both stood in silence as the ocean wind now buffets their hair. Her usual reflex would of resulted in a quick slap to the face to whoever approached her. However this time round with her cheeks emitting a deep shade of crimson and unable to let out a meaningful word she simply just lets her neck fall and rests it on her blue haired comrade's shoulders. A minute passes before the two teens drops their arms back to their sides

"Err umm thanks I… needed that "She said readjusting the fringe of her hair  
"Thanks for listening to me, let me guess, did Mitsuru senpai sent you to retrieve me?"

"I came cuz I wanted to" Minato said with his usual deadpan honesty

"Ooh youre such a gentleman aren't you" she lets out a gentle laugh as she lightly punched Minato on his arm

"Heh I try" They both chuckle for a few brief seconds before his face quickly settled down in to a determined stare

"Yukari remember If you ever want to talk about anything you just need to knock on my door or send me a text. We both know what it's like to suffer loss and No-one should ever suffer in silence or face it alone". Their bodies were still close together from their quick embrace as he raises just the one hand this time to gently squeeze the shoulder of her pink blouse

"Hey guys are you out here!?"

Minato and Yukari suddenly alarmed at hearing Junpeis voice they both suddenly stood back and faced away from each other

"Ah that's…. where you guys are…." Junpeis speech was staggered as he was clearly out breathe due sprinting from the Mitsuru beach house.  
"Guys it almost the Dark Hour we should get back..." Junpei reminded the two of them urgently but he was distracted as he examined the body language of his two classmates.  
"Umm did I miss something?"

"Oh I almost forgot It doesn't matter where you are when the Dark Hour comes" Yukari said practically the first thing that came in to her mind as a means to deflect the question

"Well Duh"  
"Anyway we need to need head back right now Ill race you guys back to the house"

"Don't bother Stupei. Minato is on Athletics team for that very reason, I regularly work out for archery" Yukari retorted her usual sharp witted candour seemingly returning

"You know I hate that nickname. Well either way we need to hurry back" Junpei angrily replied before returning to the point in hand as the three of them returned back to beach house

Yukari quickly took out her mobile phone as she typed a quick text message in to it as soon as she hit sent Minato felt a vibration in his pocket he flipped open his phone and read the message Yukari sent him in his mind. Minato didn't reply he simply tapped Yukari on the shoulder and nodded his head with quick smile on his face


	2. Track and Field Dreams

**Hi everyone Welcome to the Velvet... I mean welcome to the second chapter. This segment I can imagine being a two or three parter/chapter mini-story. I'm using this chapter as a kind of extension to the sports events that Persona 3 glazed over albeit without good reason. I mean it is a dungeon crawler/ turn based RPG at its heart. I cant expert it turn in to the track and field version of Inazuma Eleven randomly throughout the game. Reading this chapter alone you will be forgiven for thinking that this story has just suddenly turned in to an underdog sports movie. But either way I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

Yuko the track team manager called an end to the training session wearing the grey, white and red training jacket of Gekkokan High. Clutched in her hands were four white wire baskets. Each basket housed around ten water bottles as she dropped them on to the floor pointing towards them inviting Minato and the rest of team towards them as they each plucked a bottle before necking down the entire contents before engaging in small little pieces of chatter with each other

_"Listen guys I've got some news for you all" She announced out loud silencing the team so she could speak_  
_"Gekkokan High has been selected as one of the fifty-four schools from all across Japan selected to compete in the Under 17s Athletics Team championships"_

The guys and girls are each dressed in their vertical black and yellow stripped uniforms. A large logo of Gekkoukan High School was sewn on to the back of each shirt whilst above it was the surname of each individual that ran along the shoulder blades of everybody there. There was a sense of excitement as Yuko finished her sentence. The prospect of competing as a team against other schools was an exciting proposition. It would be a nice end to what has been a pretty successful Track and Field Season for the Gekkokan Team.

Minato had won silver medals earlier in the year for the 200m and 4x100m relay during the regionals and a bronze for both events during nationals earlier in the year. He would of preferred winning gold of course but they are still medals that Minato proudly hangs on his shelf back in his dorm room. His other teammates had also done well securing medals in the Javelin, 800m, Triple Jump and 400m at both Regional and National level events.

_"Guys just in case you don't believe me I do have proof of this, I have a letter from the Japan Athletics Commission"_ Yuko said aloud to the group before coughing to clear her breathe as she out loud the letter

**"_To the Track and Field team of Gekkoukan High"_**

**"_The Japanese Athletics Commission would like you congratulate you and your Athletics team. The effort you displayed and the medals and positions that your team have achieved have ranked you as one of the highest ranked schools in the entire country ._**

**"_We recognise that whilst the future looks bright and promising for Athletics in Japan. We realise that there are not enough opportunities for young athletes to compete against the best on a big stage". _**

**"**_**However we are seeking to change that. The JAC and our sponsors are proud to announce the creation of the first ever Under 17 National Team Championships. Not only will you be competing against the best. But you will also be competing as a team. Although men will only compete against men and women will compete against women, Every result will contribute to a team's overall score as well as the individual men's and women's championships . We hope in time this event will become the crowning achievement of the School Track and Field Season**"_

Yuko carried on after taking a quick swig of water from a bottle. Soon enough a woman dressed in a light blue suit jacket and black trousers carrying a stack of letters walked towards the team.

_"The principal requested me to give these to you"_  
She took the stack of letters taking a quick glance at the top letter, upon realising what it was she passed the stack of papers to the rest of the team as they read them in a unified silence as Yuko still reading aloud was now detailing the championships competition format

**"**_**Gekkoukan High is to compete in the East Coast Qualifiers"**  
**"The East Coast is one of the six qualifying events scheduled across the country"  
**_**"_Nine teams will compete in each qualifier"  
"The winners of each qualifier will advance to the Grand Finals"  
_****"The _Runners up at each qualifier and the three highest scoring yet to qualify teams advance to the Semi-finals"  
_****"The _Top three teams in the Semi Finals advance to the Finals_"**

Whilst Yuko was busy reading out Minato was busily reading ahead in the letter quietly to himself when suddenly a sentence stood out more then it should of done

'The East Coast Qualifiers will be staged at the Tatsumi Park Stadium on the 9th of August. Transport will be provided on the 7th and hotel arrangements will be available to all competitors between the 7th and the morning of the 10th'

Minato surprised re-read the date once again August 7th 'That's only ten days away' He thought as he carried on reading the letter making a mental note to ask Yuko about that as he carried on reading the letter as more and more information was revealing and unravelling itself like a ball of wool

_'Also we are pleased to announce broadcasting deals have been made, Each qualifier will be broadcast online on our official website, whilst the finals will be broadcast nationwide on the VistaSport TV Network'._

"_Wow on TV? That's some pressure" _Minato muttered quietly as he vocalised that thought to himself as Yuko was reading the final two lines of the letter aloud

**"We believe that this tournament demonstrates ours and our sponsors' dedication to nurturing and progressing young talent in what is now a globally competitive, lucrative and watched sport.. The locations of the Final and Semi Final will be announced in due course"** Yuko looked around at the team who were busily engaged in frantic but quiet conversation with each other

_"Any questions Guys?"_ Yuko asked

_"Err Yuko yeah you due realise that 7th August is only 10 days away right?"_ Minato asked making the most of the opportunity

_"Yeah I know it's not exactly ideal…"_

_"Yeah. Why haven't we been given more notice about this? It's a pretty big thing to find out so suddenly" _Kazushi spoke up as did a vast number of the team

_"Look guys let me finish" _Yuko snapped reigning in her authority as team manager as she put a bit more menace to her tone of voice  
_"Its not ideal I know, but due to a fuck up from the admin staff I didn't find out that long ago either"  
__"I got this letter from the admin staff about two hours ago. They said it just got misplaced and didn't realise how it important it was until the Athletic Commission phoned the principal of the school himself to ask whether or not we would be attending and you know what he's like when it comes to promoting the school so he said yes without asking me or any of you guys"_

_"To be honest I felt a little bit sorry for the admin staff the woman who did looked really shaken when giving me the letter. I can only assume the Principle must have yelled like fuck at the entire department" _She said with a genuine tone sadness and empathy in her voice  
_"Listen guys I need to check you all still able to go? No-one booked a holiday right. Just raise your arms if something is up_"

Minato quickly looked to his left and right a few of his teammates raised their arms

_"Err yeah a few of us were planning to head back home for the summer break"_ A girls voice piped up

_"Oh right"_ Yuko despondently replied

_"But I think if we call our parents they will understand how much this means to us"_ She replied with a large smile

_"Yeah I'm not missing out on something like this"_ This time a guy's voice could be heard

_"Exactly I'm not letting some nobody take my spot on the team"_ Rio spoke up she said whilst she was re-adjusting her hair back in to a pony tail before punching her fists together

"But c'mon only ten days to prepare for something like this. Olympians get at least four years notice" Kazushi piped up with an annoyed toned to his voice

Yuko decided to let the team talk amongst each other for a few minutes scanning the different people in her team she saw Minato quietly engaged in conversation with both Rio and Kaz as her head seemed to of been struck with an idea

_"Sorry to interrupt, but Minato can you stand with me for a minute"_

_"Uh sure, be a sec guys"_ He said turning back to Rio and Kazushi as he walked off with Yuko

_"Guys! since this is a team event we are going to need captain. Minato you happy to lead the team?"_

Minato jolted a little at the request. He stared at Yuko for a few seconds seeing if her face would give any clues about asking him this question deliberately in front of everyone so he couldn't decline out of peer pressure

_"Yeah sure happy to lead"_ Minato smiled

_"Awesome!"_ Yuko seemed ecstatic

Minato ears picked up the little escapes of air from a few of his teammates which they tried hush under there breathe. Minato felt pretty happy that he immediately had some support from the rest of his teammates a fair number of whom were larger and stronger then he was

Yuko smiled _"Care to give a little speech?"_

Minato again shuddered _"A speech, umm ok yeah sure"_ Minato stuttered out.

Despite the sudden nervousness as can arise when a large number of people stare at you expecting something Minato couldn't help but feel thankful about the sudden interest he developed in movies and cinema lately. He would try and go to the cinema at least once a week as somehow he had managed to engage and learn from them in such a way that the courage and charm of the heroes and protagonists he witnessed has seemed to off rubbed on him and there was something mystical about that Pheromone coffee he would order from Chagall after the film.

_"I sense that some of you are frightened and anxious. We only have ten days to prepare for what could be the biggest moment of our lives. and I know for a few of us that stand before me it could just be that vital stepping stone not just towards claiming a medal but realising that ambition and claiming that dream" _Words just seem to inexplicably flow out his mouth, no thought was required he was just simply winging it.

_"First thing I would like to say It's okay to be nervous and to fearful. Fuck I mean I'm a little bit scared to be talking to you all like this right now. But let me tell you something about fear. Fear it can paralyse you and beat you down on to the floor. Nothing is more unrelenting than fear and it offers you nothing in return but regret. But! Remember fear can also free you! When you break free of its shackles it will energise your body and spirit as you soar to untold heights with nothing but the world at your feet and the stars in reach."_ Minato took a few seconds to judge the engagement of his audience. He noticed that his teammates were distracted by something behind him as they craned their to the left and right and a few of them nudged each other. Wanting to go out on a high and not bore them he decided to wrap this little speech up.

_"We have had a great season. We have shown ourselves to be fearsome athletes as individuals, and now is our chance to show the world what happens when we work as a team. When we are a team, we are united. And when we are united. We are un fucking stoppable!_ Wishing he had a microphone to drop he ended the speech. Once again he took a few seconds to take in his audience. Worryingly they all stood motionlessly with their eyes opened in shock. Minato never considered himself to be a vein person but he was half expecting everyone to applaud and run up to high five him. He quickly turned to Yuko who wore the expression of someone who has just seen a ghost, a mixture of fear and shock covered her face like icing on a cake

_"Mr Arisato come to my office right this moment"_ A distinguished yet angry voice rattled through his ears out of nowhere there was only one other time he had that voice and it was through the school intercom 'Oh crap it's the fucking principal isn't it' he thought. He quickly glanced at Kazushi as he mouthed the word principal towards him with a quizzical expression on his face Kaz quickly expressed a small nod to confirm his dreaded suspicion. "Crap" Minato whispered to himself.

* * *

The Beef Bowl Shop despite the jarringly efficient name was just one of the many eateries in Iwatodai City. However this was place was a favourite for the Gekkokan students. The restaurant itself was quite understated the wooden panels and traditional furnishings gave the place a sense of character but annoyingly to Minato it felt slightly at odds with the clear glass set of double doors and modern looking lobby. Minato was sat at the table with Kazushi and Yuko who all decided to go for bite to eat after training Kenji also tagged along when he saw the three of them walking past the train station

_"Dude that was one heck of a speech, Takes some balls to swear right in front of the principal like that"_ Kazushi brought back something that he hoped would be soon be forgotten about

_"Tell me about it how was I meant to know he was walking towards us behind my back"_ Minato moaned as he stared down towards his bowl of fried rice and pork cutlet

_"Wait you did what Minato? Kaz, explain man!."_ Kenji asked with a surprised tone

_"Aw Kenji you missed it man Minato was delivering this speech. It was full of passion and everything and just as the Principal walked over to the track team he dropped the F Bomb" _He said loudly trying to supress a laugh

_"Ahh that was mortifying I can't imagine what the look on my face was"_ Yuko said with her forehead buried in to her palm

_"Hah no way and you're meant to be the level headed quiet example setter Minato!?_  
_"You in much trouble for it?"_ Kenji asked

_"Nah not really 'he said that type of language was definitely not suitable for a school of our calibur'_ Minato said with his fingers in the air quoting that particular sentence whilst putting on his stern old man accent  
"and that he will have to inform my dorm leader about it"

_"Ouch, you're dorm leader is Mitsuru senpai right?_ Asked Kenji in an already knowing the answer but politely filling in the silence kind of way

_"Yeah but I'm hoping she will be quite understanding about it"_ Minato replied before bring his glass of cola to his lips  
_"Heck to be honest I don't think the Principal really wanted to punish me but he had to do something with there being so many students around. After the speech and decorum lecture he just slapped me on the back and said good luck with the championships"_

The four of them each went back to their meals for a few minutes slurping and devouring there meals loudly with all the serene grace of a wondering vacuum cleaner during a one minute memorial silence

_"Did I go a tad overboard with that speech?"_ Minato asked

_"Yeah probably"_ Yuko perked up  
_"But I'll be honest as soon as you walked in to the school with the principal we all lost it. Everyone was laughing and busting a gut" _With a smile of warmth on her face she carried on  
_"But after that was out of the way. We were all hyped as hell, heck I reckon most of us were ready to compete right there and then. I have never seen the team so pumped up until now"_ Yuko said with a burning pride and competition in her eyes

_"Yeah the atmosphere in the changing room was buzzing. You've got the whole team behind you man that regional title is as good ours now"_ Kazushi with eagerness in his voice which faded fast as he said his next sentence  
_"That's why it sucks so much to be out with a knee injury"_ Kazushi moaned still wearing his Gekkokan tracksuit despite having to take a nine month break due a knee injury

_"I thought it sucked missing the entire season and my spot as Gekkokans number one sprinter"  
__"But a tournament like this, Man Its gonna suck watching it from the stands" he sulked as he moved his chopsticks in a circular motion in his bowl of beansprout and spring onion noodles_

_"Hey don't worry Kaz I'll make sure by the time you're back in action we will have a title worth defending_" Minato said sensing the need to lift his friends sprits up once more

_"I look forward to it man!"_ as Kaz punched his arm in to the air and clenching his bicep in a sort of victory pose like most

The four of them each went back to their meals exchanging quick bouts of banter amongst each other enjoying each other company staying in the restaurant for longer than they expected to however thanks to the June weather the sky was still a bright shade of blue despite it being six pm. The four of them by that point had decided head to home as they each grabbed their brown satchels and paid the bill before bidding farewell to each other as they left to head back to their respective homes. Minato in no particular rush to head back to the dorm knowing that he had homework waiting for him and a possibly angered Mitsuru to placate just placed his earphones over his ears. Set his music player on shuffle and took the scenic route back to the dorm.

* * *

**Thank You for reading I apologise for the lack of MinatoXYukari but I promise there will be more. Infact I have some planned for the next chapter. As always comments and feedback are always welcome. Have a pleasant day at work or school if you are reading this on a phone or tablet at a slightly awkward angle on a train or bus trying to hide the screen away from the wondering eyes of other people. Or have a good night sleep if you are reading this when you should of been asleep hours ago to wake up for early for a University lecture or work wondering why you suffer from insomnia **


	3. Fuji Apple Perfume

**Hi Everyone. Thanks you guys for reading this far. I'm glad to see that people seem to be responding well to what I have written :D  
This chapter is a carry on of the previous one (I don't know why I felt the need to write that... That's how all books work *Facepalm*). Anyway again any feedback is welcome :D MinatoXYukari as allways**

* * *

**Moments in Still Life Chapter 3**

Minato took a quick glance at his cell phone for the time, it has just gone 7pm, taking the scenic route back to the Iwatodai Dorms cost him about an hour and his legs were starting to pay for it now as his calves emit a dull ache becoming annoying to the point that he was looking forward to just crashing on to one of the sofas in the dormitory lobby. Just to take some of the weight off of his legs he assumed that training must of took more out of him then he originally thought

_"Hopefully no one is going to mention Tartarus tonight"_ He said quietly out loud to himself verbalising a thought as he twisted his door key in to the lock of the dormitory and walked in. Taking in the familiar surroundings, the hotel lobby like table on the left hand side of the room and behind the small television and sofas he could see the sorely underused kitchen. Seeing as they were all students the only appliances that might need to be replaced in the near future was the kettle and microwave. Even Mitsuru and Yukari would succumb to the odd ready meal or instant cup of ramen noodles after a busy day.

_"Hi Minato"_ Yukari cheerily spoke aloud looking up from the light blue laptop that she had on her a lap sitting on the sofa nearest the table. The whole building was pretty quiet aside from the sound of the ticking clock hanging on the wall so he assumed the others must already be in there room or still be out somewhere.

_"Oh hey Yukari_" Minato replied with a smile, taking the earphones off of his ears as he hung his jacket on a nearby coastland  
_"Everyone else is out I'm guessing?"_

_"Oh no Stupei, Akihiko and Mitsuru-senpai are just in their rooms catching up on whatever they need to do whilst Ken and Fuuka decided to take Koromaru and Aigis out for a walk around the neighbourhood. I imagine they will back in about twenty minutes or so." _Minato laughed at Yukari unintentionally comparing Aigis to a pet, as he dropped his satchel on to the floor. But to be fair Aigis hasn't had time to properly acclimatise yet to her new surroundings but that will come with time though. Minato thought it would be best to not rush things with someone who can fire .44 calibur rounds out of her fingers like a gattling gun. Minato at this point had scooted past Yukari and her laptop as he collapsed on to the sofa before resting his feet on the nearby coffee table whilst making sure he doesn't inadvertently plug out the power cable for Yukaris laptop with a stray foot as he let out a satisfied sigh and relaxed in to the cushions of the upholstery.

_"Heh heh, I heard your little speech earlier"_ She laughed as she closed the laptop lid and turned to her exhausted comrade

_"Oh did you?"_ An alarmed Minato

_"Yeah. I was walking out of the schools back entrance with the rest of the archery team and we could hear this loud voice yelling away. So we went and checked out what it was and lo an behold..."_ She smiled as she pointed her finger towards Minato  
_"Who knew the mild mannered loaner could come out with such gold"_ Yukari still in her school uniform was practically giggling throughout the entire sentence  
_"With the stars in reach"…._  
_"When we are United, We are un fucking stoppable"_ Yukari mocked, impersonating trying to impersonate her blue friends' loud voice until she caved in and just started laughed falling to her side on the blue sofa. Minato sat there in silence with a smirk on his face waiting for Yukari to compose herself again  
_"Oh gawd. You should of seen the look on Yukos Face when the Principal was standing right behind you"_ she said wiping a tear from her eye  
_"Seriously I thought the whole team was going to crap themselves"_

Minato let out an exasperated sigh and another quick smile letting Yukari carry on

_"You need to use those speeches for whenever we go in to Tartarus. __You could stop the Dark Hour by just shouting at it" _Minato had to laugh at that last remark

_"Haha. Either way I think I've got some explaining to Mitsuru to do when I see her" _He ran his hands over his face adding some pressure on to the eyes in a skewed attempt to wake him up a bit before re-adjusting his hair as Yukari replied

_"Heh don't worry she is finding the funny side. She told me that when the principal discussed that matter with her he quoted that last sentence of yours verbatim and that she was so close to laughing directly in his face when she found out those words were from you..." _

Both of them were distracted by the familiar sound of the rush of escaping gas from a can of Cielo Mist coming from the direction of the staircase as they both turned round Minato was struck in the forehead by a familiar baseball cap"

_"Hey if it isn't Yukari chan and Mister Fucking Unstoppable himself_" Junpei mocked as he walked past Minato towards the kitchen

_"Heya Junpei"_ Minato casually greeted as he rubbed the brow of his forehead before throwing the hat like a Frisbee back towards his classmate as it lands next to his feet in the kitchen

"Let me guess you heard what happened as well"

_"Dude how could I not hear it! Gekkoukan isn't exactly buzzing with life at half four in the afternoon" _Junpei exclaimed before he settled down in to silence with a sly grin on his face_ as_ he readjusts the cap on his hat whilst carrying a pack of potato chips

_"And guess who happens to have that footage on video"_

"You didn't!" Minatos eyes again bust open as surprised tone of disgust takes over his voice

_"And guess who may of already posted it on to the internet for the whole of Gekkoukan to see" _Junpei already smug smiled just become even wider

_"Not cool man"_

_"Hey dude its not my fault that your speech turned into comedy gold when the Principal walked in to shot"_ Junpei hands were up palms facing towards Minato his body unconsciously defending his actions  
"You 'the mysterious quiet transfer student' yelled the F bomb"  
"C'mon man! How could I not upload that on to my wall!"

Minato just let out a loud sigh of anguish before slinking back in to the sofa

_"Youre an online legend amongst Gekkokan students now mate"_ he said with a cheesy grin on his face as he grabbed the now face palming boy's shoulder quickly taking notice of Yukari who is politely covering her mouth with her hand to supress her giggles. The sound of the rotating locks and a closing door could be heard as Akihiko walked in

"Afternoon everyone" he said casually as took off his red cardigan placed it on another one of the coat hooks as he walked towards to the three juniors who nodded or waved back in reply however Akihiko attention instantly turned to his leader

_"Minato I could really use you on the Boxing Club. We have got some slackers who are starting to get sloppy with training. Could you write me a couple speeches?"_

_"You guys are real asshats you know"_ Minato replied expelling out a stuttering and curt laughs whilst speaking

Akihiko, Junpei and Yukari let out a quick snicker before glancing at each other and then Minato and a few seconds later the four of them descended in to a fit of chuckles, laughing properly as a way of get it out of their system and to draw a line under it all for Minatos sake. After that was out of the way Akihiko coughed before continuing on

_"Hey leader if you need to prepare for that Track and Field thing I'm guessing you have coming up, just knock on my door. I'm pretty sure you could get some practical use out of the equipment in my room. Hey I can treat you to a protein shake after. Ill mix a raw egg and some tofu in for ya. It'll give you the kick that you need when the time comes" _Trying not to throw up at the salmonella inducing idea of a raw egg and a lump tofu blended into a protein shake he thanks his senpai for offer but politely declines and judging by the equally unsteady looks of Yukari and Junpei that was definitely for the best

_"Just keep it mind"_ Akihiko replied as he walked towards the stairs and presumably up to his room. As soon as Akihiko vanished up the stairs Mitsuru appears seemingly floating her way down them with her usual amount of effortless grace, as she sweeped her elegant long red hair back away from her eyes as she approached her two juniors

"Ah Minato, Junpei, Yukari good evening" She uttered with her usual calm and authoritative tone of voice nodding towards to each of their directions with a book clenched in her left hand and empty mug which she was going to presumably refill with her favourite herbal tea in her right

"Oh Mitsuru about earlier" Minato now sat bolt upright on the sofa with his feet off the table spoke. His confidence about Mitsuru seeing the funny side took a slight nosedive as soon as she entered the room she seemed to regularly have that affect on people. A private chat with the school principal was very rarely a good thing

However, Mitsuru just giggled.

_"Ah yes, there is no need for you to worry Minato"._

_"Ok phew that is a relief"_ Minato reclined slightly back in to the sofa with the weight visibly lifted off of his shoulders

_"In fact the principal seems to also admire your sense of leadership. So much so he asked for my opinion about whether or not it would be a good idea to allow the students two days off of the school timetable to watch the Grand Finals live at the stadium. Should Gekkokan High qualify for the grand finals that is."_

Shocked at that prospect he stuttered before asking the obvious question _"Umm wow as much as the team would love that. We don't know where the finals will take place. There would be no on earth we could get the whole school to travel to Tokyo to watch it, if they host the finals where I think they would be hosted"_

_"Oh did the Principal not tell you? When he was on the phone to the Japanese Athletics Commission they told him that the finals are also going to be held in the Port Island stadium"_

_"Wow, Really!?"_ Yukari perked up as well, as she turned towards the usually stoic leader, who happened to just have his eyes outstretched in shock and the only thing that Junpei could do pucker his face as he let out a whistle of suprise as Mitsuru calmly carried on

_"I said if it improves school spirit and pride amongst the students of Gekkoukan and allows Gekkokan high to receive more exposure on national television then it can only be a benefit to the school"_  
_"But its only a possibility if Gekkokan qualifies for the finals of course" _She added reminding Minato of that key condition

_"Wow heh. So no pressure then"_ He said before taking a few seconds to take all that information in and let it settle in his mind, he decided to chose next words quite carefully

_"Excuse me senpai do I have permission to let Yuko and the rest of the team know about this fact"_ It was a cautiously answered question as he awaited Mitsuru who looked as though she was about to speak but stopped herself about to speak but stopped again. She cycled through these motions a couple time before offering an answer

_"Hmm as far as Iam aware it is not public knowledge yet. I would let Yuko know of course because at the end of it all she is still the manager but only under the condition that she does not tell the rest of the team. Aside from that I would refrain from letting anyone else know until it becomes public knowledge. Yukari, Junpei the same goes for the two of you as well"_ The two of them nod in agreement towards there senpai as she truly utilises her seniority.

_"Now if you'll excuse me"_ and Mitsuru with her book and mug of tea ascended back up the staircase presumably back to here room

_"I'm gonna head back up as well guys" _Junpei added as he walked away however he stopped briefly just before the staircase and turned back towards the two on the sofa  
_"Tell you what, you and the track team will be heroes if you get the whole school two days off of timetable" _and with that Junpei ascended up the stairs and soon enough Minato and Yukari were left alone in living room as a calm silence wafts through the air

Minato was busy typing a message on his cell phone to Yuko he was going to let her know what he just found out about the Athletic Team Championship Grand Finals but as he was cycling through his contact list he got a bit distracted when he saw the name Mamoru Hayase appear. It has been a while since he had last seen him. Minato was aware that of the fact that he had to hold down a job to help support his four siblings and mother whilst still making sure to keep up with school work. But he wouldn't mind seeing his rival out on the track again. Meanwhile on the other side of the sofa Yukari was fidgeting as her cheeks were starting to warm up. She was seemingly unaware of that fact. It wasn't like that this was the first time the two of them were alone in the room together as she continues browsing the internet on her laptop. Minato put his cell phone back in his pocket

_"Yukari"_

_"Hmm Yeah"_ She replied

_"Im Just curious how has archery gone for you lately"_

_"Oh it hasn't been too bad we are just currently training at the moment we have a few months till the season starts up again"_ She said casually looking up towards him from her laptop screen

_"Ah ok cool"_

_"Yeah were training pretty hard this year to make sure we can win this years regionals or at the very least win a medal. Finishing fourth last year in the individual competition and fourth in the team event last year really did hurt..." _She paused for a brief second before her lips curled in to small smile_  
"so winning it would be a good form of tonic you know" _

_"Oh yeah that's understandable no one likes to finish fourth" _He said remembering having to comfort a couple of his athletics teammates at previous events  
_"Be sure to let me know when youre due to play a match I would like to watch" _He said seemingly out of nowhere as his neck is arched towards the ceiling not notcing Yukari let off a quick shudder

_"Really. I mean Archery is fun don't get me wrong, but it isn't the same spectator sport that track and field is"_

_"I wont know that until I see it for myself"_  
_"Hey I know why don't you show me how to play sometime, I always see you take a bow and set of arrows with you in to Tartarus so I'm quite curious" _He glanced back towards Yukari who was pausing for thought

_"Just give me a minute, wait here"._ Yukari ran upstairs quickly whilst Minato sat on the sofa twiddling his thumbs in silence until Yukari came back now this time with an elaborate looking recurve bow

_"Here give this a quick try"_ Yukari outstretched her arm and gave him the bow. As Minato rotated his wrist analysing what was in front of him just like how he Aigis examine a curious object. It was thing of ergonomic beauty the red and purple paint of the bow shined under the light as he could see his face large fringe reflect off the bow. It was also an incredibly light thing to wield despite its size. Minato deduced that it must of been made out of polycarbonate or an extremely thin yet sturdy piece of Titanium.

_"I don't take this one into Tartarus with me, incase it gets damaged. Recurve bows are expensive to repair and amazingly my insurance doesn't cover 'shadow attacks'_" Yukari said that last bit with a sarcastic tone as she performed an airqoute with her fingers. Losing himself in the moment he started posing with the bow as he raised his right foot on to the table

_"No that's not how you wield it you moron"_ Yukari snapped as she grabbed his right hand and placed it on to the grip and moved his thumb away from the exit of the arrow shelf  
_"Geez, You couldn't of designed a better way to break a thumb!"_

Yukari then grabbed his left hand and forcibly moved his fingers on to the bowstring before contorting the joints of his index finger in to the correct grip technique

_"Now the trick here is that to get power on the shot you need to pull the string right up to your nose like so." _Still clutching his hand she pulled the bowstring right on to his nose applying a pressure that Minato was not used to it felt like it was going to cut in to his septum

And then you release it which she did by moving his index finger away from the bowstring as a might twang noise erupted from it before it discords and up and down a couple notes for a brief couple of seconds sounding like a spring tumbling down a flight of stairs

_"So yeah that's the basics of how you fire from it. I can't actually show you with an arrow now obviously were indoors and Mitsuru is bound to notice a hole in the wall, but hey feel free to visit a practice session sometime I know the manager is always looking for more members"_

_"Ah ok cool Ill look forward to it"_ He replied casually before a quick smile lit up his face  
_"You know you can let go my hands now"_

_"Huh" Yukari stuttered out_

_"You have quite soft hands for someone who does archery Yukari"_ Yukari then snapped back to reality  
_"And I think that's a Fuji apple perfume you're wearing" _Minato mentioned with a quizzical tone to his voice

Yukari quickly took stock of her position she realised that Minato still had the bow clenched outwards in his left hand whilst her right hand was placed over his, and her left hand was still over his as well gripping nothing but the air where a previously outstretched bowstring once was, but is now several inches away she quickly looked away from her hands and by that point Minato had rotated his neck and immediately her eyes collided in to Minatos face not realising that by showing him how to fire and wield a bow her arms were almost hugging his chest and their faces were only a couple inches apart. She could see how deep a cerulean blue Minatos eyes were and his supple and youthful skin. He simply smiled back

Her face immediately went bright red as she quickly released her hands from his hoping that he couldn't see her blush through his unkempt and large fringe

_"Err yeah anyway like I was trying to explain about the bow"_ She stuttered sentence out before coughing to regain her composure  
_"Still though at least you now know how to grip and fire the bow properly which will come in handy when you're training with me".  
"And the rest of the team as well!"_ She hastily added that last sentence in before taking a deeper intake of breathe to regain her composure once again  
_"Anyway I need to go back upstairs now. I think Ive left my laptop on and it overheats like crazy"_

_"Its right there on the table Yukari"_ Minato back to his usual deadpan self again pointed towards the light blue electronic device

_"Err well that means I have to go and recharge it. Now if you'll excuse me"_ She hurriedly closed the lid of the laptop down and carried it under her left arm and grabbed the bow off of Minato with her left right and ran back up the stairs towards her room. Minato taking a second stood in place before sitting back on to the sofa a smile returns to his face as he stares at an object on the coffee table. He snickers as he takes out his cell phone and hits a sequence of keys to create a quick message for Yukari

_"You've left the charger downstairs as well"_

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. Any Feedback is welcomed :D_**


	4. The Fourth Chapter

_Hi Everyone, apologies for the lack of upload recently. I just got out of a manic period of university that I like to call _'the post-season deadlines'_ So I had to jumble around several essays, A screenplay and gathering and editing footage for a documentary. I got through it more or less unscathed and only had to take a late submission penalty on one of them._

I worked in as much MinatoxYukari as I could but since I know sports isn't everyone's forte Ill change up the next chapter with something different... Can fanfiction's do clip show equivalent? I joke of course.

* * *

_"And that is the story of Icarus the angel who flew too close to sun, If you would take out you're reading anthologies and turn to the poetry section you will find…."_

Mr Edogawa was busy droning on as Minato stared blankly towards the teacher with his mind trapped within a state of dull limbo. Despite an excursion in to Tartarus the night before he was feeling pretty good, but slowly he could feel his SP drain away with every boring syllable that drones out of Mr Edogawa's mouth. Syllables that whilst useful for an exam. Mr Edogawa was now turning in to spam delivery system. He quickly turns to Aigis who is sitting their diligently hanging on every word Mr Edogawa says or at least that is the impression she is giving. Junpei on the other hand is preoccupied with the important task of counter-balancing as he attempts to rest a pencil on the bridge of his nose. Whilst the sound Yukari's tapping foot in front of him serves as a clear indicator about her level of interest.

After what felt like an eon, Mr Edogawa soon finished the lecture and allowed the students to leave for lunch. Minato crouched down off of his chair packing away a lined textbook filled with vague notes in to his bag. Only when the shadow of someone he recognised loomed over him did he look away.

"_Ah Hi Yukari"_ Surprised to see her standing in front of his desk

"_Hey, so umm the Archery team is practicing today if you want to come with. I mean if you're not busy at all with the track team or anything_" She asked casually with a smile

"_Err sure why not"_ Minato smiled back in reply  
_"Yuko said she suspended practice today she doesn't want to go too crazy with the training this week when we have that Team Championship qualifier this week" _He said as he stood up with his satchel and walked through the classroom door and down towards the small melon bread stall near the school entrance

"Oh yeah that's this weekend isn't it?" She asked despite already knowing

_"Yeah, but since the JAA is paying for everyone's hotel and travel arrangements. We thought it would be silly if we let that all go to waste, so the team will be based in a hotel from Thursday and we will have one last training session at a nearby park" _He explained very matter of fact sort of way.

"_Ah okay"_ So you're not going to be at the dorm then

_"No I guess not…"_ He said trailing off

_"But anyway archery sounds fun today"_

_"Cool just meet me by the lockers outside class 2E when school bell rings"_ She smiled as she left Minato to join the queue for the melon bread stand as he made his way to the school roof for lunch.

Lunch and the final lesson which was geography soon passed by as Yukari patiently waited outside the class homeroom in her Yasogami High gym uniform with her bow in hand. Her archery teams uniform followed the exact same colour scheme as Minatos track uniform of black and yellow. However the vest was replaced with a track jacket and the tracksuit bottoms were in the place of the shorts. However just like every other sports team in Gekkoukan. A large image of the schools emblem is sewn on to the back of the jacket just beneath her surname Takeba written in capitals. She had been waiting for a few minutes as she paces up and down the corridor with a sense of irritability until she heard the echo of another person's footsteps approach from behind

_"Hmph there you are" _Yukari said hands on her waist with an annoyed look on her face

_"Yeah really sorry I'm late. I was on my way here but Fuuka had to talk to me about something. It was urgent"  
_  
_"Oh really, urgent, What about? _She said with a degree of fake sincerity_  
_

"_Ah well its nothing really, just cookery. But I'll be honest in her case, it is urgent  
"I had to convince her that jalepeno and dark chocolate would not make a good origini filling_

_"Wow...that sounds terrible"_

_Yeah I know….I told her to stick with umeboshi for now"_

Minato said scratching his hair, he don't know why he done that but he felt as though he had to as Yukari spoke up once more_  
_  
_"Anyway we best head to training before the coach gets pissed"_ They both walked quickly through the now open set of emergency fire doors towards the large field, where a series of targets have already been set up. The team of around eight students were already practicing. Typically they would train indoors but with the warm summer weather and no Track Team to inadvertently puncture with a wayward shot on the other side of the field today it seemed like an ideal opportunity

_"Ah here's Yukari"  
__"And she brought the shouty guy from the track team with her as well"_ One of the team spoke up he had an armband round his arm with a small C written on it so he was presumably the captain

_"Hey coach"_ Yukari waved  
_"Thought I'd drag a newbie down and show him why this sport kicks track and field's ass"_

The coach seemingly a rare introverted kind of coach just nodded with a determined smile

_"You remember how to hold the bow right?"_ Yukari asked but her attention was distracted by Minatos small chuckle.

_"Heh heh how could I forget"_ He said as he picked up the bow remembering the correct grip as Yukari blushed

"_Shut up you….. moron"_ she said loudly before taking a quick glance to the rest of the team. Trying not to pay too much attention to the quizzical expressions on a couple of her teammates as they quickly turned towards her before going back to setting up there bows

Training went pretty smoothly as the satisfying sound of the arrow hitting the wooden target board drummed constantly as if it were a heartbeat over the course of the hour

Yukari was virtually inseparable from the blue haired newbie. Since it was her idea to rope him in she felt it was only fair that she sacrificed her training time trying to get Minato up to scratch and make sure he doesn't get in the way the way of her much more experienced teammates. Throughout the session he stared patiently at Yukari hands trying to replicate her steadiness as best as possible and listened to how she controlled her breathing to assist further as they took turns firing as they shared a shooting lane all to themselves

Aside from the odd arrow landing in the grass twenty meters north of the board most of Minatos shots were landing on the target board mainly around the five to six point range. As the coach called time and wanted to gather the team round Minato had time for one last shot. He brought the arrow on to the shelf, legs stood apart as he brought his right arm forward. He slowed his breathing as his left hand pulled the bowstring taught. With one eye closed and tongue unconsciously poking out of his mouth in concentration he steadied himself before twitching his finger free releasing the arrow as it glided in to the bullseye. Minato pumped his fist with pride when he saw where it landed

"_Oooh check you out" _Yukari wooed with a cheeky tone to her voice

"_I had a good teacher"_ he smiled back

"_Feels good to fire a shot like that doesn't it. I can fire a shot like that on a whim_." She pulled an arrow out Minatos quiver and placed it quickly in to her bow as she pulled back the string as the arrow glided next to Minatos

"See" She smiled back smugly with a proud look on her face

_"Oh for fuck sake Yukari just stick your tongue down his throat and make out with him already and be done with it" _A voice from a female teammate shot across, she blushed briefly before turning her attention and presumably dagger like eyes she walked to her now giggling teammate

_"Hey Minato!"_ Minato distracted by a girl's distant voice he turns towards it. Yuko was waving towards his direction standing next to Kazushi both of them in the standard Gekkoukan summer uniform  
"_Can you come here for a minute!"_

_"Excuse me a minute Yukari"_ Minato spoke although mainly to himself as he turned towards Yukaris direction. She was still having a fairly animated conversation with her teammate before running over to the two of them

Hi Minato sorry to drag you away, but I just gotta run a couple things past you for that Athletics Qualifier event this weekend

_"Sure no problem"_

Yuko spent the next few minutes detailing preparations for the Athletics Tournament, her hands gesticulating as she spoke occasionally pointing at the clipboard in her hand or referring to Kazushi when required. All the information was relevant to the event at the weekend. Minato was smiling politely taking in what information he could until he gave up doing so and is just remembering the vital material instead. Luckily Yuko handed over two pieces of A4 paper stapled together, He flicked through the pages quickly glancing at the documents. One page contained a basic schedule for the weekend as a whole and the other was the schedule for the entire team's events and times.

As she finished speaking she smiled and clasped her hand on to his shoulder

_"I know you're never one to get nervous about anything but be sure to keep an eye on the rest of team ok"_ She smiled as she spoke and he smiled back

Whilst Minato was fixated to her words and making mental notes of what she was saying in his head however he was occasionally distracted by the wondering eyes and a small smirk from Kaz's face

"What you smirking for Kaz?"

"Oh! Urr, heh don't worry about it dude its nothing." Kaz said with a small chuckle at the end

"Anyway well be on our way" Yuko Interrupted as she nodded farewell

_"Laters Man" _Kaz waved with a quick flick of the hand before the two of them walked away

He walked back towards the archery team and to Yukari who were now packing away the equipment and carrying the surprisingly cumbersome and heavy target boards in to storage cupboard next to the school building, He ran up to the coach quickly to thanks him for his time before running back towards the rest of the team and help carry the equipment

Upon changing out his track uniform and back in to his regulation school uniform a slightly perturbed Yukari was waiting outside

"_Hey before we head back to dorms I need to go to the shops near Port Island station I got to do a bit of shopping , you coming with?"_

"Sure" Minato nodded back

They both left the school grounds and walked to the train station neareast the School, they both exchanged casual bits of conversation on the train and as they left the station. Within about fifteen minutes Yukari had dragged Minato towards the florists as they she was busily glancing through the different type of plants. A nice light fragrance wafted through the small store.

_"Hmm you know I was thinking of getting a gerberas_" Yukari verbalising her thoughts before turning back round to quiet Minato  
_"Which colour do you think I should get?"_

"Hmm I'd say the pink one looks nice"

_"Yeah I think so to, I love pink"_

"Hmm then again they are a bit plain, Which other plants do you think are nice?  
"Actually come to think of it you wouldn't really know what would suit my room you haven't seen it

_"Yeah that's a little bit messed up isn't it?, We have been in the same dorm for months now"_

_"Heh heh it is isn't it"_  
_"To be honest any flower would be nice if it was from you" _

Minatos spine jumped at the remark

_"Psyche!"_

_"Got you there didn't I"_ she continued to giggle until she took a quick glance at her watch

_"Oh wow its starting to get late now. Hey Minato Im going to be quite a bit longer looking the plants don't let me hold you back, Ill see you back at the dorm"_

_"Oh okay if youre sure see ya Yukari" He waved before turning back round placing his earphones on to his ears and walked out of the store back towards the train station_

_"Bye_." She replied with a smile before walking towards the florist owner and bombarding her with questions. Question which Minato overheard as he walked back towards the train station

_"Its good to see her looking so cheery_" He said to himself as he fumbled his thumb around with the buttons on the MP3 player of his round his neck

* * *

Thanks for reading, An exam based on the material you just read is coming up so you better revise :P


End file.
